


Colorguard Problems

by say_hello_to_the_stars



Series: AoT Colorguard AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Adorkable, Alternate Universe, Attack on Titan AU, Colorguard AU, Colorguard nerds, End of the chapter has big notes, Hanji is a weapons instructor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I guess he'll have a dominancy thing later on, Jean is great with a flag, JeanMarco cuties, Levi instructs weapons and flags, M/M, Marco is a captain, Nanaba teaches flag, THANK YOU CHRISTA, This is going to be updated weekly hopefully, YOU'RE THE REASON THIS EXISTS ILY, colorguard, jeanmarco, jeanmarco au, maybe some smut later on, petra and erwin are dance instructors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_hello_to_the_stars/pseuds/say_hello_to_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colorguard AU for Attack on Titan, centered around Jean and Marco.</p><p>Colorguard Problems is about two adorkable geeks who really need together while dominating the winterguard competition circuits. When a begrudging Jean Kirschstein is chosen to guide Jinae HS's formidable winterguard team around, he catches sight of a certain freckled captain who might just prove that Jean isn't who he thinks he is- unintentionally of course. Unless you come to realize that Marco Bodt is a very cheeky young man, who happens to be in love with the seemingly-straight Jean Kirschstein.</p><p>Special thanks to my dear @christa_titan_slayer on IG. You're a bae, thanks for being the brain behind this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorguard Problems

“Jinae Colorguard, I need you to follow me!” Jean called, waving his hands towards a group of people, dressed in the familiar gray-and-white of Jinae’s formidable winterguard team. A small blonde boy motioned to the rest aforementioned guard, lifting his black flag bag over his shoulder- he seemed to struggle until a certain brown haired boy lifted it from his shoulders, setting it over his own bag, and began to move towards Jean with a big smirk on his face.

“Dammit, Eren Fuckin’ Jaeger, can’t you pick another guard to join? Preferably the one I’m _not_ guiding today?” Jean glared daggers at the brown haired boy, Eren, who spat something back at him, mispronouncing the other’s last name as Kitch-stein, not Kirschstein.

“Eren, behave. You’re representing your team, not just yourself.” The blonde boy from Jinae’s guard scolded him quietly; Jean took the opportunity to read his jacket, which said “Armin” in bold white print.

“It’s all in good fun, Armin, I promise. Now, Kirschstein- we need to get to our space so we can finish up our show makeup, _so hop to it,_ and do your job.” Eren said snidely, smacking Jean on the shoulder, earning a disgruntled hiss from the recipient.

“Wait- wait, where’s Marco? Didn’t he ride the bus with us? We kind of need our captain.” A black-haired girl spoke up from where she was standing quietly next to Eren, leaning slightly on her flag bag. The Jinae guard looked a bit confused as they looked around for their captain. Jean groaned, rolling his shoulders.

“Marco’s your captain, yeah? He’s probably talking to your instructor or something, about officer retreat, for awards.” Jean clicked his tongue, rocking from heel to heel. He hated hosting competitions here at Trost, because the guard was generally stuck directing people around after they performed; as the small blond dude, Armin, quieted the guard, Jean started walking.

The fucking hallways were so cluttered with glitter, guard bags and bobby pins; not that, that wasn’t normal for a guard competition, pfft. As Jean lead them to their space, he listened to the faint music of the current guard performing and the shouts of the crowd, the slam of weapons and flags hitting the ground, and smiled faintly. He enjoyed it greatly, but he started to get annoyed as the obnoxious giggles of guard kids shattered his peace. He led them down a less-populated hall, and then tapped on the paper sign taped on the wall that had “JINAE HS COLORGUARD” in bold black print.

“There you are brats. I hope you didn’t decide to be late for the hell of it,” a small black-haired man scowled from where he leaned against the wall, cold gray eyes eyeing Jean. “Or were you late because of the _incompetence of the staff_?”

_Oh, this small son of a bitch has got it coming to hi-_ before Jean could even get a word out, a pretty ginger girl stepped out from next to the black haired guy, and smiled softly.

“I’m sorry about Levi- he just gets intense, that’s all. If you wouldn’t mind, I’ve got a few questions to ask you, while the guard gets settled...” Jean sighed, and nodded his head, walking a bit closer to the girl- Petra, was her name. Dance instructor at Jinae- the rude ass son of a bitch was Levi, the weapon and flag coach. As she started rambling off on her questions, Jean found himself getting bored, throwing out the answer in a short sentence, hoping that he could get out of here as fast as he could- he wanted to do anything but be around a group of Eren-influenced bastards.

_Oh,_ but the world is a cruel and beautiful place. A tall freckled young man walked past Jean, smiling a pristine white grin as he joined the Jinae guard. Jean found himself gawking, barely catching Petra’s dismissive words, before he snapped his jaw shut, attempting not to stare, but failing miserably.

He was tall, muscular, with dark skin that was smothered in freckles. His body was heavier set than Jean’s own, but not so much that it made him appear bulky or fat- Jean would have to say that he was perfectly built for athletics. He walked past with long legs, long arms and a rugged appearance that was softened by a big, bright smile that seemed to perpetually be on his face. In other words, if he was a chick, he’d tap that ass, especially if his ass was still as fin- _oh-kay, Jean-boy. You’re getting a bit gay there._

Now, Jean normally was very proud of the fact that he wasn’t a totally one-hundred percent _gay_ guard guy, but a _seemingly straight_ guard guy with an extensive history of being a heart breaker. But how in the hell does this freckled bastard just show up and drop his jaw? Jean pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. He could appreciate a nice looking guy, but that _certainly_ didn’t mean he was gay. He was just appreciative; and slightly annoyed that Marco even knew asshole-Eren-Jaeger.

“Nice of you to join us, Marco, where’d you run off to?” Levi’s sharp tone broke Jean out of his Marco related trance. Marco laughed, turning around and holding up a bag that seemed to be stuffed with something suspiciously glittery.

“We have a full retreat today, so I had my mom drop off some stuff for us all to wear. Go big or go home, sir.” Marco said, and Jean wanted to throw up. His voice was way more seductive than it should be- y’know, for a guy’s. Levi let out a noise that seemed to be a snort of amusement, and then ordered the guard to get ready for performance.

And Jean probably didn't know it then, but he was completely and utterly royally fucked from this moment on. Just because of a boy named Marco.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Big thanks to my co-author & beta, my darling girl @christa_titan_slayer (go follow her IG, dammit!)- me and her have been going back and forth on this for a couple of days, after figuring out on Kik that we were both colorguard girls! You've been the biggest help, planning things for me,
> 
> For updates on the story, you can follow [ my Tumblr](on-the-wings-of-freedom.tumblr.com) (which I'll be updating the layout of, including a page about this fic as a whole,) or my AoT Instagram, which is @fem_eren! c: It'll have updates every now and then, and maybe snippets of future chapters. 
> 
> Next time: Marco performs, Jean drools, and when award time comes around...
> 
> Stay tuned for more! Constructive criticism is welcomed, as always. 
> 
> Terms:
> 
> Flag bag- A long, 6ft bag that's usually black, used to hold flags and weapons. [Example](http://www.swbandproducts.com/store/images/P/BG_00-6%27-Flag-Pole-Bag.jpg)
> 
> Flag- [Example](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRFKB1tIRlqrRfX4w_BhN2rNMpnbON-zPTscAL9W-2qQGoIaYN-) Jean's great with a flag. Personally, it's my favorite piece of equipment to use.
> 
> Rifle- [Example](http://www.irvinehighcolorguard.com/rifle-small.jpg) People actually toss these! You'll read about Marco tossing these like a pro next chapter! Christa's my go-to for any rifle questions.
> 
> Winterguard- Colorguard's competition season, away from the marching band. Indoors! c: It's really fun.


End file.
